No such thing as perfect?
by TheGirlWhoWaitedtv
Summary: AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. Phil doesn't believe in Perfect love. He also doesn't believe Dan will ever return the feelings he has for him. So what happens when Dan starts flirtng with him? Yeah, I can't write summaries, so basiaclly it is a love story... Please leave concrit :D


No Such Thing as Perfect? Phan

Phil walked into the flat he shared with his best friend Dan; he smiled when he saw Dan had taken the 'skyrim position' "Hey Dan!" He called, happiness filling his voice. Dan paused skyrim, which he rarely did, and turned and looked at Phil. "Hey! How was your day Philly? Dan responded cheerfully.  
Phil was about to reply but realised how oddly Dan was acting. First he paused skyrim, the gaming nerd he his would never usually allow this, and he just called him 'Philly'. 'This is confusing' Phil thought to himself. "Dan did you just call me, Philly" He asked, he could tell he was beginning to blush. It just seemed he was being called a pet name. By Dan. By danisnotonfire. By the Daniel Howell he had fallen in love with when they first met. 'Oh my sweet Herman, what do I do? He is seriously flirting with me!' Phil silently screamed to himself.  
Being snapped from his thoughts by Dan's voice, "yeah, I guess I did. Why? Have you got a problem with that, Philly?" If he wasn't before he was definitely blushing now. Dan seemed to be playing on this. He had stood up and was so close to Phil, he could feel the heat he was emitting.  
'Uh, um, no. I'm n-not bothered." Phil knew his voice had cracked throughout that, but he didn't care. Dan's flirting with him, why should he care about anything else?  
This is so close to his fantasies, so much so, to complete this fantasy all Dan would have to do, is lean in and kiss him. Oh that would be perfect!  
"Philly, what are you thinking about? You've gone all red little lion cub." Dan said quietly dragging his hand along Phil's arm. Oh my god. "I um… I'm sort of thinking about you." Phil said quietly, staring into Dan's gorgeous deep brown eyes, hoping he hadn't ruined everything.

"Thinking about me, Philly? What type of thoughts would they be?" Dan questioned.  
'Oh shit' Phil thought to himself. 'What can I do? I can tell him everything. I could man up!'  
it was like his heart and his brain were battling. His heart telling him to just give in to Dan's amazingness and tell him everything, his brain saying that it could ruin everything'

Phil noticed he had been quiet for a while. And Dan was just stood there staring into his eyes.  
"Um, I was just thinking about… how um…" Phil didn't know what to do. 'Why does he make me feel like this' he thought, then he sort of realised, he shouldn't keep something like this from his best friend, should he?  
"Dan, what I was thinking was... Dan I-I, I fucking love you! I have since we met; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Phil stopped; scared of what he was doing, scared of the rejection he thought was bound to happen.  
Both boys stood there staring into each other's eyes. The younger male began to speak, "you, love me… you really do? This isn't some kind of joke?" Dan looked so worried, so nervous.  
"Dan, of course it isn't a joke, why would I ever joke about something like this with someone as perfect as you…?" Phil thought about how he could prove this, so he put his hand on the side of Dan's face, and looking him straight in the eyes, leant in and kissed him. It was only short but it was amazing. Phil had dreamed of tasting Dan's perfect lips and now he finally had. "I really do love you Dan, more than I thought possible to love another human being" Phil said staring into the other males eyes.  
"Phil, I'm so glad you feel this way, I was always so embarrassed by having these feelings. I never thought you would feel the same way." Dan put his arms around Phil and pulled himself closer to him. "I love you too, so very much phil." Dan whispered into Phil's ear, almost crying. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and the two boys stood there in some kind of perfect embrace.  
"Um, Phil, can I maybe kiss you again, it's just last time I wasn't re-mmph"

Phil cut Dan off by kissing him gently. Dan was shocked but smiled into the kiss. Both boys felt shocks of electricity fly through their bodies. All the fantasies, the dreams, the reasons the males had to cry themselves to sleep at night, now no longer a problem.

Neither male believed in perfect or perfect love. But at this moment, they knew this was meant to be, and this was perfect.


End file.
